ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Heroes vs Super Villain: New Dark Era/Interviews
Interview with Tom Kenny Interviewer: Hello Tom Kenny. Tom Kenny: Good evening. Interviewer: Crap! I forgot to introduce myself, (Laughs). Tom Kenny: (Laughs). Interviewer: My name is Charlie Green. Tom Kenny: Well nice to meet you! Charlie Green: Nice to meet you too! So today I have several questions from me and the fans. Tom Kenny: Ok bring it out! Charlie Green: (Laughs) Ok, so my first question is, why did you do a plot twist for Super Heroes vs Super Villain, like Infinity War. Tom Kenny: I heard that this franchise or cinematic universe is inspired by the MCU. I don’t know much about the inspiration so far. Charlie Green: The second question is, will this film be very unpredictable? Tom Kenny: It will be very unpredictable. This film will show you that this cinematic universe is ready to expand. Charlie Green: So my third question is, who will die in this movie? Tom Kenny: I honestly don’t know. Everyone did their own script at different times to prevent anyone to know who’s going to die. I don’t know, I don’t think so. But we have to wait and see. But Joel Coward is very secretive about movies, he hates spoiling them, which is a good thing. Charlie Green: So what you are saying is no one knows who would die. Tom Kenny: Yes. Charlie Green: Ok, next question, how many phases and sagas are there going to be? Tom Kenny: I don’t know. The crew had been debating how many sagas should the cinematic universe have. I honestly I think around 2 sagas are currently being worked on. This one and the other one “The Mul-”, I nearly spoiled the second one. But all you know that it‘s coming. I can say there would be at least 3 sagas, that what Joel Coward said. He also said there would be more than 10 phases, if he can think of one. Charlie Green: This is a tough, will Spongebob die in this movie or cinematic universe? Tom Kenny: Well, this is the only character we can announce, he WILL survive New Dark Era. Him dying in the cinematic universe is still debatable, Nickelodeon said that we can’t kill him off, but Joel Coward might surprise us. We may never know, but all I’m saying is a character might or will sacrifice themselves to save the galaxy me the universe. Charlie Green: If you can think of a hero or two who would sacrifice themselves, who do you think will do it? Tom Kenny: I’ll say between Mr. Krabs and possibly Danny. Both of them could die in this cinematic universe, we don’t know yet. Charlie Green: I’ll probably say Mr. Krabs, remember like he wants Spongebob to be manager of the Krusty Krab. Tom Kenny: Very good point. I think Mr. Krabs will die at the end of the first saga. Charlie Green: I agree as well, it makes sense for him to die. He wants Spongebob to be the new manager, but he can’t see him do that if there’s always trouble. Tom Kenny: It makes sense. Any more questions? Charlie Green: Yes, I have more. Tom Kenny: Well then bring it on! (Laughs) Charlie Green: (Laughs). So my next question is will Aang and some other characters appear in this cinematic universe. Tom Kenny: Probably. The Avatar crew are interested of playing a role in this cinematic universe. So I see it likely. For Kung Fu Panda, very likely as well. But the live action sitcom characters are still up in the air. Charlie Green: Anyways I really had a good time. I never knew this day would happen so thank you. Tom Kenny: No thank you, this was the best interview of my life. (Both of them laugh)